DESCRIPTION(provided by applicant): The Society for Basic Urologic Research (SBUR) 11th Fall Annual Symposium 2001, will be held in conjunction with the 4th World Congress in Urologic Research, on November 29-December 2, 2001 at the Lowes Ventana Canyon Resort, in Tucson, Arizona. The theme of this international meeting is "Men's Health in Basic Urologic Research". The purpose of the conference is to provide a forum for the dissemination and discussion of basic and clinical research in the context of the pathophysiology and treatment of male urologic diseases. The meeting has been designed to integrate the recent basic research efforts of international experts with the clinical perspective of leading investigators in the field. The meeting will attract investigators currently working on molecular, genetic, or clinical aspects of the various urologic conditions associated with men, as well as researchers interested in learning more about the field, or wishing to contribute their own expertise and share their recent findings. The conference is organized to be an updated broad survey of the application of current basic understanding in the study of pathophysiological conditions associated with the genitourinary tract in men. To reach this goal, eight scientific sessions will explore the following themes: 1) Androgens; 2) The Androgen Receptor; 3) Male Infertility; 4) Basic Understanding of Male Sexual Function; 5) Cellular Deregulation in the Pathogenesis of Benign Prostatic Hyperplasia and Urinary Obstruction; 6) Molecular Pathways in the Pathogenesis and Treatment of GU Cancers (prostate, kidney, bladder and testes); 7) Urinary Incontinence; and 8) Inflammatory Conditions in Urologic Disease. All participants will have the opportunity to submit abstracts, which will be evaluated by the organizing committee for presentation at poster discussion sessions. Poster sessions will be held as independent events to foster productive intellectual interchange by all participants. Competition for travel awards will be an important component of the meeting to foster the inclusion of young investigators. Funding is requested to partially defray the travel and lodging costs fore the invited speakers and to partially cover the costs of travel awards to young investigators.